pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
William Anderson
The current Chairman leaned back in his chair, looking at his Hunters. "So? Any idea who should fall?" The Head of the Information Hunter spoke up. "The man living down at the grocery store in Papir City, the one with the limp. He's one of the accomplices who were poaching the Eevees. He's the one we should take out." The Chairman nods his head slowly, and then glances towards the other Heads who were looking at one another. One's hands are very slightly trembling, from all the typing on the keyboard, hacking into the system to find out information on the potential criminals. The other has a revolver strapped to his waist, looking grim, as he knew one of his members are sure to be sent out again. Both men glance at each other, and then look back towards the Chairman. "Then it's done," the Chairman says. "Get the man, and interrogate him. If possible, bring a psychic along. I expect you to tell the truth, or else..." He emphasized this by throwing a knife to a dartboard, and everyone, except the Head of Blacklist Department, flinched. "Yes, sir." The Heads said in unison, and set off to work. That night, gunshots ring out at Papir City. Brief Description William Anderson is the current Chairman of the Hunter's Association. He is the one who usually hands out missions to the Hunters working in the organization, and is the one to lead meetings as well if there is any. He was a former Zodiac member working under his older brother Kenneth, before Kenneth quit and gave him the position instead. It is unknown what Pokémon he owned. He is a Three Star Poacher Hunter. He also oversees trials as the judge. Appearance William Anderson has dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, and looked to be at his mid-twenties at best. When people see him, they would comment on how young he really was as they expected someone older to assume the position of the Chairman. He usually has an air of seriousness about him. Personality William is ambitious and dedicated to his goals. Unlike his older brother Kenneth, who is more relaxed and fun-loving, William is more rigid when it comes to rules and regulations. He respected authority, and has an air of dignity about him. However, he showed rare glimmerings of a sense of humour when watching a video of Mari, and commenting he needed a laugh anyway, when Lance swapped the video tapes (Amethyst was trying to incriminate herself for abusing Lance using a video tape she had of her abusing him). William is also not above hiding facts, as he probably knew that Red was Ash, but decided to force the other Champions to vote for a hearing at his own region, and calling Amethyst, who knew Ash, to have the seventh vote in the AV. He also cut Amethyst off and asked the prosecutor to get the next witness when the defense attorney demanded her to admit she had mental illnesses during the traitor's trial based on her medical records, and therefore, deemed unfit to testify. William also expressed sympathy when he learnt about the Dragon Duo's fate and Amethyst's life before she became an Elite Four member. He also does his best to cover this matter up for the Princess' sake, and for the future of the region, as he believed she is the region's future. He is also efficient, ordering immediate action should a threat to his region or a crime committed be made known to him. It seemed that he cared about his brother's well-being, as he had taken over to announcing the names when Kenneth could not do it after being overwhelmed by the Dragon Duo's moment together. Trivia * William speaks with a British accent. Category:PAL Leaders Category:Zodiac Members Category:PAL Elite Allies